prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 01 - Our First Attempt At Kiratto Pri☆Chan!
Our First Attempt At Kiratto Pri☆Chan! is the first episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It first aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 8th, 2018. Content Summary Pri☆Chan is a dream channel where anyone can become an idol; best friends Mirai Momoyama and Emo Moegi have decided to make their Pri☆Chan debut! Plot One morning Mirai and her little sister -Hikari- sit down to watch an episode of Anna's Morning TV. Both sisters are taken by Anna's cuteness and their mother comes into the room as Hikari adds a like to the video. She asks if Anna attends Mirai's school, who gives it thought before confirming she is in the class next to hers. She's become a huge Idol and has several followers and fans- including her classmates. Her mother suggests she get her autograph then since it could attract customers to the shop, but Mirai refuses since she isn't a Prichan Idol and believes it wouldn't be right to approach one like this. Hikari suggests that she just become one, leaving Mirai to imagine herself dressed in a lovely outfit like Anna's. But she snaps out of it after Hikari claims she would probably get about three followers- their mother, Emo, and herself out of obligation. Mirai's mother wishes her luck, leaving her flustered as she tries to say that she didn't agree to doing this. But when Anna informs everyone that it is now 8:00 am, she realizes she has to hurry up to school. Her mother gives her something to sign and she runs off, only stopping to admire the beautiful weather to remark that something nice might happen today. Holding the chocolate her mom gave her, Mirai overhears some girls nearby chatting about Anna and PriChan. She remains uneasy about the idea and doesn't believe she could do it, prefering to just watch others when Emo approaches to notice the daze she is in. She teases Mirai by saying this isn't uncommon of her, leading Mirai to confess she was thinking about Prichan Idols. Emo asks if she was planning on becoming an idol but Mirai refuses, saying she wouldn't even know where to begin. Suddenly a classmate brings up that if one was to start out as an Idol, they would need to go to Prism Stone; the shop responsible for helping with PriChan. Emo recognizes the name but isn't able to give it much thought when they hear the excited students in the hallway to reveal Anna and her friend -Sara- have shown up. Mirai runs out with the chocolate and asks if she could autograph it, but she is shocked when Anna eats it instead. Sara explains that they don't give autographs at school, and Anna mentions that only those affiliated with PriChan deserve to have such information; which is why Mirai didn't know. Sara apologizes on her behalf and explains how Anna has "strict rules" she is committed to, but they can pay her back later. Mirai blushes over Sara's kindness as the girls surrounding her begin fawning over her. Emo however, is mad and accuses Anna of being a stingy jerk, shocking everyone. Anna angrily tells her off for talking to a celebrity like that, and after clarifying how important the rules she set herself are Emo calls her a vile person. Resulting in Anna nearly blinding Emo with her overwhelmingly brilliant aura, forcing her to fall back as Mirai worriedly checks on her. Emo claims that if she debuted as a PriChan Idol she would end up looking down on her, and Anna boldly challenges them to become Idols then. If they manage to become more popular than her then she will sign several thousands of autographs. Sara puts an end to this display by saying they shouldn't take her seriously, and she begins leading Anna away. Emo's foul mood remains and she demands they head to Prism Stone after school, and their classmate who told them about Prism Stone is shown expressing concern. After school the girls head to Kirajuku to find it a full and busy place. Emo claims they will be fine and debut with no problems because they're already used to Idol things, reminding Mirai that when they were little they would sing and dance together, and how often Mirai keeps her company during cheerleading practice. She then yells out very loudly and accidentally frightens a baby nearby. The mother claims it to be nothing, but when she is unable to stop the baby Mirai approaches and cheers it up with her shining smile and charm. The mother happily thanks her and heads off as Emo comments on how she didn't even think Mirai could do such a thing like this. Mirai claims it to be nothing when a strange, older girl with long white hair approaches them. She comments on how she found herself taken by Mirai's wonderful smile and believes she is destined to become an Idol. Mirai doubts this, but she suggests that she tries anyway and suddenly embraces the flustered girls. She is forced off of them when two strange people grab her and yank her away, and she says farewell. While the girls are confused, they mention how nice she smells and notice the sparkling ground where she was just standing. At Prism Stone the girls head inside when an older girl approaches. She introduces herself upon realizing they are new and gets excited, leading them to a large machine pushed in by the cameraman, Yuzuru Aoba, who she tells off for being slow. He apologizes as Mirai seems to recognize the last name and Emo fawns over his cool looks; although his fashion could use some work. Meganee returns the girls attention to the machine and has a video about PriChan play. This video explains how PriChan is a watchable service that can be watched and broadcasted all over the world. Any type of channel can be made, from video games to challenges to idol performance. If the show is a hit you will gain popularity and followers. When the video ends, she points out that the girls will need to try out the service for themselves first, then suggests they dbut at that moment. Before they can refuse the girls are instantly taken to a recording area and everything gets set up. They are extremely nervous but are unable to linger on it, given that they were unable to refuse as Meganee and Yuzuru approach. Meganee hands the girls their "PriChan Cast", an important item for an Idol using PriChan. Yuzuru hands over their PriTickets and tells them to scan them in order to gain their Coords they will use for performance, and he brings up how trading FollowTickets will allow them to gain Follow Friends. Meganee tells the girls that they can start now, but as Mirai tries to work up the courage to tell them she isn't sure of herself- she is shocked when Emo suddenly says she can't do it because she is too scared. Meganee understands and says that everyone gets nervous at first, and she tells the girls that they shouldn't worry about failure when they haven't tried yet. Her words cause Mirai to remember what Emo and the strange girl from earlier said, and she reminds Emo of them to calm her down. She mentions how Emo said that as long as they're together they will be fine. Emo claims she was just caught in the moment, but Mirai catches her off-guard by using her "shiny smile" on her. Encouraged by her, Emo agrees and together the girls run forward and insert their cards to change into their given coords. Appearing on stage, the girls introduce themselves and their coords. Emo is surprised by the chosen song and recognizes it as the one from childhood that they used to practice together. Mirai mentions that she requested it specially for this and they begin. As the girls are performing, their classmate is shown observing it from another persons phone. Sara also catches it and points it out to Anna, who claims it's nothing important and tries to ignore it- with Sara catching her taking peeks as she mentions that even if they are new Idols, they have a charm that could hype a person up. The strange girl from earlier is also shown to see it from a large monitor from the vehicle she is in. After the performance, everyone who was observing it within Prism Stone are shown being in good moods. A girl recognizes Emo and Mirai as classmates, and this encourages them to make channels as well. Meganee and Yuzuru share a cheer for the girls and they look to see that they have gained a few likes. Meganee asks how it was and they admit to being nervous, but they both had a lot of fun. She is glad knowing it went so well and congratulates them, handing them PriChan IDs and explaining how it works like a license and grants the users to make a channel. With the sun beginning to set, the girls make their way home when Mirai suddenly remembers something. She takes out her PriTicket and mentions the end portion, which is the Follow Ticket. Emo takes her own out, and the girls decide to exchange their Follow Tickets due to being good friends and to celebrate their official debut. They share their excitement and how much they are looking forward to their following activities when Mirai spots the first star in the sky. She points it out and Emo grabs her hand and runs forward for home, saying that the star represents their Idol start. At home in bed, Mirai is re-watching her performance from earlier. She excitedly shuts her PriChan Cast and sets it aside while wondering what type of show she will make next. But now that she's so excited she finds herself unable to sleep. Characters Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Gaaruru, Dorothy West, Leona West, Galala•S•Leep, and Laala Manaka from PriPara all appear as silouhettes on a sign above Prism Stone. * The book Rinka is shown reading in class it based on ''It, by Stephen King. * In some scenes when different characters were watching Emo and Mirai's live through their PriChan Cast or phones, both of the Pri☆Chan Uniform Pink Hair Accessory and Sweet Honey Kiratto Hair Accessory were worn on Mirai. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Episodes Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Season 1